


Simple Beginnings

by bradley_hand



Series: Simple Beginnings [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, OTP Feels, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradley_hand/pseuds/bradley_hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prequel to Things to Come (kind of)</p></blockquote>





	Simple Beginnings

The walk back from Grillby’s was a long one but one filled with laughter and whispered dreams. Sans pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, checking the time before grinning.

“12 minutes late,” he chuckled. “man, she’s gonna be peeved at you, kid.”

Frisk pouted and crossed their arms over their chest. Despite the silly expression, Frisk knew he was right. Toriel always lectured them if they were even five minutes past curfew and Frisk knew it was bound to happen again. They sighed, their breath visible through the thin veil of snow.

Sans traced the outline of Frisk’s face before looking down and away, nestling his hands back into his pockets.

“eh, don’t worry about it, kid. i’ll take the blame for ya.” Frisk shook their head, brown hair bouncing in protest. The skeleton shrugged, keeping a smirk on his face. “it’s nothing. i give you enough grief as it is, you deserve a break.”

The brunette’s cheeks stained pink but they doubted that Sans could see through the wisps of flakes. But somehow, whether it be by magic or keen observation, he saw the blush clear as day. A thought churned in his chest but with a scrunch of his face he forced it down into his rib cage. As the unanswered question settled into the void of his stomach, the Ruins door came into view. The purple gate that separated the old world from the new and an unfamiliar place that Sans had never dared enter. He had asked Frisk a lot of questions about their home and from what he gathered through nods and scribbled doodles, it was an ancient and pink place. Just the air that crept from underneath the great door smelt of dust and distant memories, with a hint of cinnamon lingering beyond it.

The pair paused outside the door, their shoes sinking into the snow as if holding them in place. Neither would admit that that would be just fine with them. They enjoyed nothing more than being together and sharing in each other’s presence. The shorter of the two scratched the back of his skull, a crooked smile spreading across his cheeks.

“well…here we are.” He started, narrowing his sockets at the door before looking back at Frisk with a much softer visage. “i, uh, hope you had fun today, kid.”

The human nodded, returning Sans’s smile. They clasped their hands in front of their chest and made a soft sound of contentment.

“heh. glad of it.” He moved his hands to his sides, fumbling over words before spouting out an incoherent compliment about Frisk’s hair that caused the other to tilt their head. Sans’s smile wavered. “i-i mean…” a blue glow hazed over his face and the urge to hide his embarrassment won. Sans pulled the hood of his jacket up, tugging the draw strings a bit but not enough to hide his face from Frisk.

A soft noise left Frisk’s throat pulling the skeleton’s attention up. He opened his mouth to utter a nervous pun but he never got the chance to speak. His sockets trembled as he stared into hazel eyes that suddenly closed and drew closer. Sans watched, paralyzed, as Frisk placed their lips against his teeth.

The kiss was tender and like nothing he had ever felt before, warming his soul and easing his worries. His eyes slowly closed, giving in to the comfort he felt, while his hands hovered, clueless, next to his sides. He felt fingers glide across his cheek bones and tuck into the alcoves of his ears, though it rattled his knee caps he didn't pull away, scared he would offend Frisk in some way. A hushed sound pushed past his teeth and a curious hand drifted to Frisk's neck, feeling the blood rush underneath it. He rubbed his thumb over a vein finding Frisk's pulse euphoric to say the least.

Sans leaned forward feeling Frisk begin to pull away, their lips echoing a quiet smack as they left the skeleton's teeth. Sans squinted, his mind tangled in a haze of questions and emotions he was unfamiliar with. The human pulled a hand away from Sans's face and laid it over the bony appendage attached to their neck. They ran a finger in between his joints, grinning as they felt the hand tense under their touch.

Sans regained a bit of his mind and dragged his hand away from Frisk's neck. "s-sorry..." he stammered, unable to wipe the smile from his face. Frisk giggled, a pure sound that clung to the skeleton's soul and sent a rush of blue up through his chest and into his sockets. "so...tomorrow...?"

They nodded, rubbing Sans's cheek one last time before giving him a quick peck and pulling their hand away, reluctance to go home causing them to hesitate. A coo flowed from them as they waved and stepped behind the Ruin's door, leaving Sans alone with his thoughts and the falling snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Things to Come (kind of)


End file.
